Jirachi and Manaphy's Camping Trip
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Jirachi and Manaphy have a little cute camping adventure in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Jirachi and Manaphy's Camping Trip**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know one of those random shorts from Yanmegasm that I did earlier...? Yeah, well I decided to take that and expand on it. Because it was such a cute idea. And since the Jirachi and Manaphy I'm using are both females... it means I can do naughty stuff with them. Heh, heh, heh.

Disclaimer: Jirachi and Manaphy both belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Jirachi and Manaphy both giggled like the young female Pokemon they were as they skipped in the fantasy forest they were entering, going on a nice little camping trip with just the two of them together.

"Gee, Jirachi, it sure was nice to suggest a camping trip," Manaphy complimented as she giggled, holding a wooden picnic basket, "I just wonder what Ganon's up to."

Jirachi blinked in confusion as she scratched the back of her head. "Wait... who's Ganon?"

Manaphy blinked, bursting into laughter as she patted Jirachi on the back. "Oh, silly me! I must be quoting CD-I again." She took a peek inside her picnic basket, licking her lips as her stomach growled. "I can't wait to sit down and munch on these yummy snacks, though. They look delicious!"

Jirachi nodded as she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah... just the thought of eating jelly-splattered sandwiches in the middle of the woods during Spring sounds so natural..." She sighed heavenly as she closed her eyes, rubbing her stomach. Opening her eyes again, she titled her head, asking Manaphy, "Anyway, what spot are we gonna claim?"

Manaphy thought deeply as she placed her right index finger on her chin, wondering as she bumped into a tall maple tree. Rubbing her injured head, Manaphy looked up, seeing the long branches of the maple tree branching out. She gasped as she began floating up and down with glee, proclaiming, "Oh, Jirachi! I think we found the spot! Look up!"

Jirachi fixed her vision at the top of the maple tree, smiling as it was the perfect place to have a picnic. "Oh... you're so right, Manaphy! Being high up in the trees is a perfect idea!" She picked up Manaphy, lifting her as she hovered above the ground, passing through the green bushy leaves as she settled Manaphy and herself down on the top of the maple tree. Looking down, Jirachi admired as she whistled, "Well, at least we have a pretty good view now!"

Manaphy clapped her hands together with joy. "Yay! Let's munch down!" She exclaimed as she pulled out an orange juice container and several grape jelly-smattered sandwiches, biting into one as she munched with glee.

Jirachi joined Manaphy, sitting right next to her as she picked up one of the sandwiches within the pile, biting into it as she bopped her head back and forth in delight. The two cute female legendaries both laughed together in glee as they enjoyed the nice cool breeze that was available within the top of the maple tree, watching as several Tailow flew right out of the nearby trees and into the clear blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Jirachi and Manaphy both continued eating their sandwiches as they giggled, looking at each other as things were going pretty pleasantly.

"Mmm, even after three years, this sandwiches still are yummy," Jirachi admitted as she glanced back up at Manaphy.

Manaphy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, they definitely age well! I hope we have more!"

As the two continued eating, they heard a loud, deep pitched growl coming from the back of the bushes to the east. Jirachi and Manaphy both gulped as they looked at each other, holding on for dear life.

"I'm scared..." Manaphy admitted as she had her bluish arms around Jirachi.

Jirachi nodded her head in agreement. "M-me too... maybe we should give whatever is growling some of our sandwiches..."

As the green bushes shook, both Jirachi and Manaphy whimpered, trembling with fright as a giant Scolipede emerged, bellowing loudly. Jirachi and Manaphy screamed as they headed north towards the river, with the Scolipede chasing them.


End file.
